1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of on-ground swimming pools, and more particularly, to a pool retaining wall reinforcing and support system having a flexible top cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
On ground pools, also known as partially or semi in ground pools, are generally constructed from a bottom floor section, a retaining wall, and a pool liner in order to create a reservoir and hold water therein. The defining feature of on ground pools is that they may be at least partially buried in the ground, for example at a depth ranging from a few inches to almost the complete height of the retaining walls of the on ground pools. On ground pools can be adapted to a variety of terrains, such as sloping hills, because the retaining wall may be buried at varying depths. Unlike in ground pools, on ground pools do not necessitate a concrete walkway around the perimeter of the pool, and thereby on ground pools may be fitted with various types of surrounding walkways, patios, decks, etc.
The design of on ground pools can be limited due to the structural support members reinforcing the retaining wall. Some on ground pools may have a retaining wall that is buttressed by multiple vertical beams on the outer perimeter of the retaining wall. Also, some on ground pools may have a retaining wall with a top surface or upward-facing flange that is reinforced by top rail sections. These top rail sections generally match the shape of the wall and cover the entire perimeter of the pool. Top rail sections may be in the form of panels with a uniform shape, for example a rectangular shape. If the pool has a curved profile, then the top rail sections may be bent to match the profile of the pool retaining wall. Hence, the shape of on ground pools may be limited to simple configurations, e.g. rectangles or polygons, because of how the retaining wall is reinforced by the vertical supports and top rail sections.
Generally, the paramount advantage of an on ground pool compared to an in ground pool is that the installation of an on ground pool costs significantly less than the installation of an in ground pool, due to the more simplistic installation process of the on ground pool. However, even though on ground pools have the advantage of cost-savings, the cost of construction of some on ground pools can be inflated. If a particular on ground pool has a complex design, it typically requires an increased number of parts and a more intensive assembly process, which ultimately increases the overall cost of construction. For instance, to reinforce the complex design of a retaining wall, a greater number of rail sections must be used, bent to follow the complex design of the retaining wall, and installed on the retaining wall. Further, the assembly process of such an on ground pool can be more toilsome and potentially impossible for a single person to construct because of the numerous rail sections. Thereby, the construction process may necessitate a multi-person crew, which in turn inflates the overall assembly cost as well.
What is needed in the art is an economical reinforcing and support system for an on ground or above ground pool that allows for numerous design possibilities.